Waluigi: The Huge Adventure
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: After returning home from the Ultra Smash tennis tournament, Waluigi finds that someone or something calling him. Who or what is responsible or it something bigger than its powers combined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Waluigi's story unlike everyone else. After his debut in Mario Tennis N64, he now appears in the spin offs. I'm using his modern look.  
Disclaimer: Mario owns Nintendo and Final Fantasy owns Square Enix**

* * *

Years ago, before Earth was created before one man stepped foot. There was the Crystal of legend. One being decided that a Archean guardian call a man who become the legendary, thus the Creator was born. The Archean was named it the Legendary Crystal. Many years has passed, the completion of the sacred Legendary Crystal creates a planet that is home to many humans.

The world is in peace. It was a being, a monster. No one on Earth that this power far greater that the cataclysm itself. A ancient creature was awakened roaring in pure evil they think it was a dragon-like creature others thought it was a ferocious monster the beast's eyes are dark shown dark and anger it attacks nothing but darkness and destruction on the ground destroying everything in its path.

Several men were trying to stop the destructive creature from going any further. Nothing will stop the orginic being nothing. It'll reawaken for another five hundred and thirty seven years.

Long after the planet has established, the Crystal was said to be the only power in the world. Encompassing the seven great continents its name Earth in the year 1475, the war has breaking out in the Island a dark empire has unleashed fury the glowing orb has exploded has brought its power the cataclysm with destruction and the planet in its knees. Five hundred and thirty-seven years have come and gone, the light still shines upon Earth but lives forever changed a new era is begun. "What! Where's the crystal now?" The old bearded man stands in and said "Darkness has returned a ancient evil far greater the crystal find someone...someone will save the world."

On a spring day in Waluigi's Island. Waluigi was a tall lanky man he wears a purple shirt, dark overalls, white gloves and orange shoes. Since he does nothing of his life he decided to seek out and find something, something that is about to change his whole life. The tall lanky man was walking he was trying to find everyone else but they were doing something else Donkey Kong was sleeping in his bed in his Mansion. In Crocodile Isle, King Kosha Krusha Kremling was hatching a scheme but they were fouled by the Kong Crew. "These guys fouled my plans." He said. The Kremling King would get cocky of this. Taking off his hat before lying on his bed he shut his eyes his thoughts were shut off his head was in a sleep. It all started a week after the tennis tournament everyone were having other plans. The purple man sees a glass-like rock is sat on top of the table what he did was about to touch it would felt it he nears the crystal when he reached his hand out the crystal started to glow Waluigi was awestruck knewing that he would be in trouble if he had grabbed it. The skinny guy ran fast as he could he caught it in his hands the crystal was still glowing "Oh No if Mario and a everyone finds out i a would be out." He said. He looked up scratching his chin not long before he held the crystal in his hand. Wa... luigi... Waluigi... He groaned as he felt a surge of energy went into his body.

Waluigi woke up shocked the voice in the dream jolting throughout his mind. He then shakes his head that his hands were shaken trying to get out his head the lanky man get up slowly out of his bed. Grabbing his purple hat. The purple plumber was awestruck he rubbed his eye. As the skinny guy walked out the door of his room the crystals started to glow that Waluigi puts his hand on his forehead "Waluigi…" The tall lanky man thinks that he sees something but he finds a box all of the crystals he have collected they were gone "No no no! I had a them gotten all of the crystals ever since I started my a adventures." Outside, Waluigi looked around that he saw nothing "Who do you think who you-a are?" The creature was eyeing on him "That's not-a King Koopa." Waluigi had felt something like this before. It was magic.

The tall lanky man finds that something that he sees a guy with a white beard that is dying "Yes, I have summoned you to deliver an important message." The man coughed. "Waluigi, I know it is you i foresaw to bring light back to the world." "I leave you with this glowing crystal a conduct of power." The guy immediately dies after he handed the crystal to Waluigi. He held the crystal he saw a vision that the world was engulfed by darkness, creatures ravaged throughout the land everything destroyed in its path he can heard voices in his mind they were fainted. The vision subsided.

Meanwhile Kritter and the others were searching for them.

"Oh No Waluigi look!" DK shouted as he pointed. The airship hovers above the Island, Waluigi turned quickly his eyes are widened "Donkey Kong? DK!" He started shaken that the lanky man sees a crystal it was drawn him. He put his hand on the crystal it gave a light blue glow he tried to remove his hand but he couldn't as his hand become permanently attached to it, he couldn't stand the images throughout his head several voices that he heard they were fainted he couldn't hold on he fell onto the ground.

Several hours later he got up looked at the stone in his hand he scratches his chin he then looked at the sky to wonder.

In a instant a bright blue flash. Waluigi was awestruck he remembered that when he saw the light he was blinded that he would save the world but to all of mankind he decided to tell DK but he didn't. The tall purple man went in his room Kritter was sleeping he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door making sure the crystal in his overalls he thinks that it he gets the crystal. "I saw the flash it tells me the light eh? No no I a got to get the crystal before Mario or anyone else gets it." Waluigi said. The purple man runs thinking that he's done wrong catching his breath any longer restraining balance "Oh No!" As the skies turned dark blue the anti-hero dashes for cover as meteors crashing on the ground he runs into a cave.

As he trekked inside the cavern Waluigi reached the end of the cave a blue-green crystal stood "Ah!" He slowly reached his hand he was straining as the blue slits entered through his hands and went into his body Waluigi was awestruck he was shaken. He moaned opening his eyes he was shocked that he has a crystal in his hand it was about the size of a tennis ball he makes his way out of the cave.

The creature is in pure darkness no other than King Koopa it was darker and more evil. The Dark Keeper was watching however this unknown creature can bring destruction on earth. That night the anti-hero was sleeping he was having a dream.

"Waluigi." The tall purple man shaken from the crystals energy "Wah! What is a this?" "I'm communicating to you through your thoughts in your head. " He was in disbelief when he picks up the mysterious crystal he thought he was having a panic attack the crystal glowed as well as his hands the last thing he heard was a ball of light absorbed into his body the crystal is in his hand he wasn't breathing knocking him out. Waluigi was moaning looking at his hand he tried to scream but he couldn't the tall purple man had to sit he looked around he never felt power before several hours gone by.

Waluigi remembered that these powerful crystals can be used whenever good or evil the tall purple man looked up eyes were glowing he kept thinking they were falling stars but it turns out to be a meteor shower lighting up the night sky the small piece of the crystal started glowing the lanky man was shocked that darkness started to cover the region he held on the shard until the entire planet is completely jet black meteors falling from the sky crashing down on the ground creatures of the unknown have evil pure darkness of them has obtained the power it can destroy everything. They all stood on their twos they were caring weapons and swords on their backs "Soon this world will be destroyed everyone and everything! Nothing will ever stop us!" The monsters began snarling in anger.

The lanky man woke up he shakes his head thinking that something has struck he looked up but it was coming from the skies but something pure, evil and darker suddenly the mysterious crystal started glowing. Waluigi was walking when he finds a mysterious crystal in the ground strangely it was no orderly crystal he heard voice that came from the crystal.

"The mysterious crystals give power, a ancient evil with pure destruction it will destroy the world itself and the crystals are the only power of legend can use light energy." The earth shakes...the seas rage...the wind howls... Running in his lanky legs the crystal's energy sent into his body Waluigi blinked he saw the old man standing he had to walk back but the crystal glows several men were angry at the tall man "You!" The man shouted. "Yeah you, the skinny sneak! You don't belong here! Get out Now!" The other men alerted and saw Waluigi "You got some nerve here sneak! Darkness has come and monsters that came out of nowhere have wrecked havoc. Someone or something has invaded the lands, shattered the crystals everywhere." Before they can kill the purple plumber someone said "That's enough!" They turned to the old man "You all are ashamed of yourselves." The men walked back.

"Then..." He said weakly. The tall lanky man has the crystal in his hand "Why i had this shard on my hand?" The old man spoke "I've been looking for you." The tall purple man was shocked. He was running fast as he could. He had sudden thoughts in his head. Who was the old man that was spoken to him? The crystal in his gloved hand it was some sort of a shard. "Come. I'll explain when we get there." The old bearded man said. They walked towards a hut-like however when they get there they heard a voice "Finally i'm free at last!" The old guy rushed "Who do you think you a are?" Waluigi asked. A orb of light that came out from the crystal knocking the tall purple man out. The old man rushed tries to wake him up but he was out cold.

Several days later, Waluigi started to regain consciousness he opened his eyes he saw a wizard "You're awake." He was groaning as the skinny guy had to sit up he can barely stand "A destructive creature is about to plunge the world into darkness the crystals have shattered over the planet." He shakes his head "Wah! What is a this?" Waluigi said. "My name is Merlack, you were knocked out for several days." He said. "What? A week. Oh No." He then showed the wizard the crystal was in his hand. The crystal started glowing brightly "The rest of the crystals were mysteriously found across the world."

He returned to his Mansion all of the stuff were there as he went to his room, Waluigi thinks that something isn't right he runs outside only to find his Island was in chaos he has to find someone or something he'll had to save everyone and the world from this creature. Many buildings destroyed and the Stadium were closed. As the fear of the darkness lurking, He had thoughts in his head 'Was it a ancient beast that is that i'll beat this menace. I've beaten enemies before. Or was it something greater than its powers combined.' Astonished by this ability, the skinny guy looked at his hand "Master Waluigi. You all right." Toadswoth said. "I'm fine Toadsworth." "Something is happening we failed to protect the Kingdom." "What The?" "What's going on?!" Toadsworth asked. "Its awful!" Karter replied. "Waluigi's Island was engulfed!"

Seeing that his Island was hit he had to run but Karter stopped him "If the ancient creature gets you it'll bring destruction and the end." Looking up realizing that this has gone too far the tall purple man knewing that what the voice have said. "I can't them keep up like this. I'll cheat that beast and no one gets away from it!" "Then you'll have to train yourself." "Cranky Kong!" Waluigi exclaimed. "I thought you a dead." "I saw it with my own eyes Kong Island was attacked."


	2. Chapter 2

The old man and Cranky Kong were gatering the supplies prepared while Waluigi used magic he used the spells he brought his hand in front of him a sphere of ice he brought up to his eyes shades of white "Since when did you used blizzard?" "I used all of the spells." The tall purple man walked outside he had to run the voice spoken he stopped running he looked around he thought he saw anything he put his hand on his forehead the skinny guy stands there suddenly he heard the voice "Who are a you?" He asked. " _You may call me Throcktar._ " He was shocked as he scratchs his chin. "What!" "You're the only one who can stop the darkness." His eyes are widened "Okay i'm a ready." Waluigi said. "Cranky, i'll find your son and everyone else from this."

He was running from his Island still has the crystal in his overalls Waluigi then remembered he had to find the other crystals that they were hidden in places "The ancient creature was a dragon-like." "Dragon-like?" "A dragon-like creature attacked every region of the planet. The beast has fury, anger, hatered, and destruction." The Sacred Crystal it was the same crystal in Waluigi's dream. He had to walk on "This is where the sacred crystal artifact." Waluigi contuined walking until he aproached the crystal started to glow it went through his mind to his heart. "Oh No!" He shouted in pain the lanky man tried to get back up but he stands after a minute has passed he looked at his hands that he was shocked. The Light of the Crystals have the power but if it gets in the wrong hands dark energy can spread. He never knew the prophecy that a power far greater than the artifact itself. The creature of purely origin he thought the mysterious being was after him.

His eyes are glowing knewing the secret of the crystals the orb was still in his hand his eyes are widened he had to run everyone were captured by a monster they didn't know not for his friends, not for his Island he contuined walking he was in the jungles hours have passed Waluigi still ran realized that he have to end the darkness and bringing the light back he walked slowly thinking deciding to stop whatever this beast is with all he got.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Final Fantasy XV is already out? What?! And with That enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

As Waluigi trekked through the jungles he finds one of the crystals he picks it up "That's two." The crystal glows in his hand he had to keep walking he had to find the others as possible it wasn't the Kremlings then who before the tall purple man put his hand on the crystal he was shocked a burst of energy attached into his hand he tried to pull his hand out but no avail he groaned as the crystal was glowing he was pulling in Waluigi screamed as he was being sucked in. "No! I'll Remember This!" The crystal stopped glowing.

He was falling as the mysterious voice was spoken the skinny guy looked around he thought that he felt the energy within him his hands are shaken before he was about to say "You have arrived purple man." The voice said. Waluigi was awestruck he had to step back but he had thoughts in his head "This is the core of the Legendary Crystal. If you to find your friends and your foes then you have to collect the rest of the Crystals." "Everyone else are got to be somewhere." "If the man do not rise then darkness will engulf everywhere." "I'll have to get the other crystals." Waluigi said. The tall lanky man falling down as he descends he was groaning as the light knocking him out.

He was lying on his chest he gets up opening his eyes blinking Waluigi walking hours later he was in Donkey Kong's Jungle Ruins the skinny guy was shocked he contuined walking searching for the Crystal however he finds something knewing this was Kong Island the crew themselfs saving this Island they faced Kremlings, Tikis and Snowmads before these monsters were already beaten. The tall purple man had to run he was shaken he knew what the light being said he saw the guardian of legend he had to walk back the man however shocked and awestruck "What The? A being!" The beast lunges toward him he punches hard as he can the creature roared in anger the skinny man finishes him off he walked knewing that later he saw another Crystal glowing with the third one in his hands Waluigi strolled deep towards the jungle he noticed it was Cranky's hut the main home of the Kong Crew.

In another realm the mysterious being snarled as the dark beast looked devilishly at his captives then the crystal of darkness itself using its power to engulf the darkness onto the world "Master everything is according to plan." "Excellent." The dark creature said. "Soon This world will be mine forever!" "I'll give you guys one more chance to defeat this man fail and i'll shred you all to pieces." He was laughing evilly.

Mario was the first to wake up the red capped plumber looked at his surroundings he was shocked "Peach wake up!" "Your shouting got me up." Wario said. "You a have to look and see for yourself." The fat yellow man realized that they were in a large crystal then he and Mario saw Kritter knocking out as well as King Koopa. DK, Luigi and the rest of them were captured.


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi was in Cranky's hut on Kong Island he had to sat down "This has to be the work of a evil an ancient beast. Earth never faced anything like this." Cranky said. The tall purple man exited out of the hut he walks deeper into the jungles he stumbles upon a old building inside he saw artifacts, treasure chests and something that is hidden many years "Since when did he got a lot of a stuff here." Waluigi knew Earth was engulfed but there is also something he grabbed the crystal he had on his overalls he put it back in he began to think however he walked towards the chest he opened it the orb came out of the chest he clutches his fists an eye not looked at him but it looked through him he was about to react he put his hand on his head he was shocked he thought he did something he walked back the tall lanky man knew that he groaned "Waluigi." He felt it within him "It was not about the eh i'll save it for a later."

The skinny guy was standing there "What?" "There were my memories!" He exclaimed. Everything shattered in a flash shaken he that although Waluigi shot up he walked several steps before stopped on a halt. "Waluigi." He heared the voice he haven't heard last week and a half his body started to feel ache in his chest "Waluigi." The voice repeated the skinny guy looked at his hand then he recognized the man he saw before the crystal was given to him finding himself in disbelief he fell onto his knees could it be that guy he know him the other bearded man he don't know.

"You have to-" Waluigi looked back the tall purple man was overwhelmed they called him a sneak for no reason he tried to back up what does it want with him. "The time is-a now." And what about Cranky and Toadsworth they told him that something was behind all of this but no one did the week before he had the dreams he remembered "Oh No! This can't be." Waluigi was awestruck he straned "What The?" His eyes couldn't hold it on any longer he tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. "Wally." "Waluigi you have a crystal in your hand."

He exited out the as he continued walking the jungles. Waluigi runs fast as he can the tall lanky man saw Toad Town the main town of the Mushroom Kingdom the Toads, Koopas, and other minions were in panic they fear something the worst as Toadsworth tried to calm them down the purple plumber walked down on the path "Where were you Waluigi. You had us worried." Toadsworth said. "The Kingdom is at stake." Waluigi continued walking throughout the entire day night has fallen he have to get some sleep "I'll have to camp out for the a night." Waluigi said.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was risen, Waluigi asleep in the cavern he woke "Sun's up." He said. The tall purple man started walking he runs fast as he can "It was not Koopa who a did this." Waluigi looked around he was not far from Toad Town he continued walking towards the other side of the town a storm struck thinking his friends the skinny guy have to wait til the storm passes he knew that he saw a crystal "Another sacred legendary crystal." Waluigi said. The tall purple man turned around as he runs towards the enemies he punches one of them "You're the skinny man that is as I'll through with you." "I don't a like these a mean monsters."

Without thinking anything else the energy suddenly unleashed as he punched the beast. Waluigi discovered that his found power he was astonished the tall purple man had to walk he was groaning. "Again!" He exclaimed. He looked at the glowing object "Oh No! Is that the orb?" The tall lanky man had to stand he saw that it is thinking back Waluigi knew he got several crystals he shouts.

The Dark Keeper snarled as he punches his fist towards the floor. "Master. Should we defeat him." He said. "The rest of you will get your chance soon enough. " Two minions were walking. "Crock, Ruku. Your mission is to destroy that sneak." "It'll be our pleasure master." Crock said. Back at the Kingdom, the Koopas and Kremlings were resuming the lives Kludge was taking a stroll "Kludge. I checked that Waluigi was not on his Island nor in his Mansion he is already left." Kip said. "What!" Kludge shouted. The blue Kremling headed towards Peach's Castle near Toad Town.

Not far from the Kingdom, two creatures were watching one was Ruku and the other was Crock they then walked past the buildings. Waluigi contuined walking find the other crystals the tall purple man had to trek through. Meanwhile two beasts were preparing the attack. "Crock. The invasion of the planet begins!" Ruku shouted. They started attacking the Kingdom as the frightened Toads and Koopas screamed in terror. Several Hammer Bros threw the rocks at the minions knocking them off their feet. "The Toads and Koopas are the best of pals. But we're not going to let mad beasts to take over."

"So you finally show up." Waluigi eyed on the minions knewing that they have wrecked the town. He punched at Crock making the beast angrier as he and Ruku began charging toward him. The skinny guy punches them as they shouted in pain "Wally might have beaten us but it's time for plan b." "Plan B?" "We've got one shot of this." "If you're not going to it then I will!" He fired a dose of dark energy causing the earth to shake Waluigi held on. "Waluigi meet Dracostrike this it all ends now." Dracostrike roared loudly charging toward him.

The skinny guy snarled as he punched Dracostrike the monster shot a dark orb at him. "Strike Three. You're out!" Waluigi shouted as he grabbed the beast with his hands he threw Draco strike hard onto the ground. Yelling in pain as he rolled down the bottom below. "Out monster had beaten by that sneak!" "Looks like we're in trouble now!" Before the two had to retreat Crock and Ruku grabbed by an unseen force the vortex closes. Waluigi looked on the town several of the buildings were destroyed. "If they're not behind a this and just the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the dreaded ten month delay.**

* * *

"Guys the master is going to disappoint you fail." The Dark Keeper was angry at the minions. Their plan was fouled by the skinny guy. Crock and Ruku walked towards the throne of the base. The being snarled at them. "You and Crock failed again. Both of you regret nothing." The being then started firing at them as they were shouting in pain. Crock and Ruku managed to stand "You two managed to attack the Kingdom only for Waluigi, The Kremlings and the rest of the group to defeat the minions." "He had overpowered us boss." Crock said.

Waluigi sat down on the hill he knew that he was already left the Kingdom. The tall lanky man stands he was about to walk he saw something he tried to clutch his fist. "Things should be returning normally." Paratroopa his old partner walked towards him. "The planet is still in grave danger." "Paratroopa. Haven't see you since the tournament." He said. He didn't told the winged Koopa about the dreams. "What do you a mean a." Waluigi said. Krunch sighed. "Those minions you fought them are the Darkers."

The Kremlings were helping the Kinopios they managed to grab the stuff that was damaged by the Darkers they have retreated. While the Hammer Bros examed the weapons. Despite of this the tall purple man "Are you sure Waluigi? This isn't Koopa and this being is greater than any of them." Noko said. "I know that a NokoNoko. I've already seen the dangers. And its going to take even it means." Without thinking the voice heard in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Waluigi was worn out he was also tired he haven't been slept in a few days. Shaken his head "Master Waluigi." He looked at Kinoji "Something the matter." "Its a nothing Toadsworth." The tall lanky purple man heads toward PukuPuku Beach. He looked down at the clear blue water below he sighed. Waluigi knew that he can swim and breathe in the water. "Oh No." He said. The purple man suddenly heard the voice in his head. Before he was about to say something. He put his hand on his head. "Waluigi. A great evil is coming." "Eh. What you mean by a that a." He said.

After he already left PukuPuku Beach, Waluigi then continued walking he approached a wooden area. The sun baked his skin he had to find shade and fast. It was nearly a month since he finds the planet in chaos. He finds a tree to sat on. The tall lanky man lied on a tree staring at the sky he sighed. Waluigi looked. He then that he decided to rest. "Rest first then walk." The tall skinny sneak shut his eyes.

He began to doze off the skinny guy was awoken. He continued walking only to find Fuzzies floating around the area. Just he was about to reach out one of the Fuzzies mysteriously touched Waluigi's hand his world went black. He groaned in pain. The skinny sneak looked around. "What The?" He rolled down towards the ground. Waluigi managed to stand. "Wha? What a do you a want a me a." He exclaimed. "This ancient being is greater than any of the powers. Not even the spiked turtle or the plumber can stop him."

Meanwhile at the Fortress, the Dark Keeper snarled "Razar. You have to hunt down the sneak. He's been interfering with my plans." "As you wish master." He said. The other solders watched him as he was exiting the base. "Your time is up purple man. This planet will soon belong to the Darkers."


End file.
